Try Again
by Shinzawall
Summary: El cielo lloraba, pues perdería una hermosa y preciada joya. Ella solo quería ser feliz. Felicidad que no consiguió con nadie excepto por él. Sin embargo, él se había ido, y es muy duro... Esperar a no se sabe que. Él corría desesperado, tenía que alcanzarla, o se iría. Y la alcanzó, para vivir con ella y ser felices. (Sesshomaru x Kagome / One Shot)


**Time After Time.**

Corría. Corría con desesperación; por que sabía que debía alcanzarla, o ella desaparecería. Deseaba y rogaba a los cielos que le concedieran el don, por una única vez, para atraparla, antes de saberla perdida. No podía. Ni con la rapidez que tenía, sentía que la lograría alcanzar.

Era desesperante.

Ella estaba tan lejos. Tan sumida donde nadie podía extenderle su mano, pero a su vez, tan cerca de todos que era imposible creerlo así. Por que; no era ella. Sonreía, si, pero... ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de esa sonrisa falsa? Aquella sonrisa con tanta falta de cariño y comprensión.

Mientras ella; avanzaba. Solo seguía hacía adelante, así el camino de al lado estuviese más limpio que el que pisaba, ella solo seguiría hacía allá, lejos. Nada podía importarle ya. Nada quería considerar ya. No quería seguir sonriendo. No con aquella tan falsa que impregnaba en sus labios para hacer felices a los demás; por que ella no era feliz. No era feliz; por que nadie jamás se había detenido a comprenderla, pero aun así, sonreía. Falsa, pero sonreía, por que el seguía ahí. Aquel que ella amaba, pero que estaba tan lejos de poder aceptarlo, que parecía no ser correspondido.

Irónico. No. Triste, si.

¿Inocente? ¿Tierna? ¿Considerada?... Aquellas palabras con las que solían describir a su supuesta jovial persona. Podía ser; si, ella era así, pero... ¿Alguien se detuvo alguna vez a preguntarle sobre sus problemas? ¿Sus amores? ¿Sus penas? No. Por que ella colocaba su hombro para que la hundieran; pero nadie podía levantarla; más que él. Ya lo había perdido todo a donde ella pertenecía, su familia, sus posesiones y todo lo material que dejaba de importarle; pero aun así... Lo había perdido todo. Todo aquello que alguna vez la comprendió.

Ahora... ahora vivía bajo el cielo azul, con la protección de la Luna por la noche y la del Sol durante el día. ¿Quién podía ver a través de la crizada capa de cristal que poseía? Aquella que considero amiga por "apoyarla" había termino contra su persona... Y ahora ella reía. No podía evitar reír. Por que aquella a la que consideró hermana, también la perdió; puede que no terrenalmente, pero se fue, la que se suponía era su hombro. Aquel que era como su hijo; la abandonó, por que estaba marcada, por alguien que no era el que todos querían. Y finalmente él: a quién creyó amar; pero no hizo más que destrozar su caído corazón. Por que aquel amaba a otra. Otra que ira idéntica a ella, pero según los demás, tan superior a ella que jamás podría igualarséle. A pesar de todo, ella al separarse de ellos, sonrió. Por que nadie sabría que algo como aquello la perseguía y asesinaba por dentro. Por que todos creían que era fuerte; y que esto no le importaría.

¿Quién la comprendía ahora? Si su único apoyo moral: su Madre, había muerto bajo el velo de la oscuridad. Y todos los de su alrededor: se alejaron de ella. Sin importarle lo que ella necesitaba; que hubiese pagado como fuera a cualquiera que en ese momento halla podido verla, ver a través de lo que era. Una pobre muñeca trizada. Una que necesitaba ayuda y que era tan frágil; que con facilidad se quebraba; en más de mil pedazos.

Había sido tomada. Su cuerpo había perdido la inocencia junto al que "fingió" ayudarla. Al que por un momento fue su cuerda para mantenerse firme, que la sacó de la inhumanidad en la cual la sumieron en los que se llamaban, antes, con orgullo sus amigos. Por que él solo quería vengarse del que era su odiado medio-hermano y por ello tomó a la otra mitad que amaba, para romperla, más de lo que ya estaba. También por eso, lo único que había guardado cariño hacía ella se alejó. Y al final; aquel que era el hermano del que creyó su amor; desapareció. Abandonándola. Al que por un momento amo, quiso y retomó aquellos sueños de cuentos de hadas, donde, ese príncipe azul llega montado en su caballo a rescatarte del peligro en lo que la bruja celosa te interponía. Por que él también la amaba. Aunque ahora lo sabía, él no hablaba con la máscara de frialdad que utilizaba para protegerse del temido amor, hablaba con el alma, donde el amor, la alegría, la felicidad y aquellos sentimientos que te hacen regocijar y sonreír cada día, son lo único que uno anhela. Él la amaba, así como ella quería sonreír únicamente por él, por que era lo último que le quedaba. Deseaba con su corazón que aquel de ojos brillantes y dorados, con sus dulces marcas en las mejillas y frente; regresará, por que más que nunca lo necesitaba ahora.

Su adorado sueño; Aquel sueño donde ella veía a lo lejos a él llegar con ese porte frío que posee, a rescatarla, a sacarla de la incertidumbre en que se vio hundida, sin la comprensión de nadie y con él lejos. Si, él había prometido volver, pero se había ido... Y es muy duro; esperar a no se sabe qué. En especial, cuando el corazón de las personas y sus sentimientos, son tan efímeros. Aun así, era su sueño, verlo llegar, volver a contornear con sus dedos los bordes de su rostro, rememorando aquella noche en que por primera en vez, después de todo el gris que opaco su cielo, se sintió amada; necesitada y querida. Solo había sido como venganza, según él, pero... Esa dulce mirada no venía de un frío carácter inventado, si no más bien de un anhelo; Un anhelo que ella vio marcada tras sus ojos inexpresivos.

Comenzó a correr; por que sabía que él jamás regresaría. Quería pensar, que venía tras de ella, gritando su nombre, pero... Él se había ido, abandonándola en este frío mundo que no ha conocido la belleza de un ángel como ella.

Lágrimas amenazaban en bordar sus ojos, pero resistió a ello, por que iba a sonreír; A sonreír por la última vez que vería este mundo, al cual continuaba brindando su presencia solo por él. Por que él la había amado, la había deseado y necesitado, como nadie en este mundo jamás lo hizo.

Él solo deseaba alcanzarla. Desesperado con sus piernas corría a todo dar, sintiéndose desfallecer por el cansancio de un recorrido demasiado extenso. Aunque era lo que menos le importaba para ese entonces. No importaría si se había roto la pierna, fracturado o enfermado de algo; si al final de este duro y arduo recorrido podía verla a ella. A esa dulce muchacha que perdió todo y continúo sonriendo-le; lo levantó cuando ella caía. ¿Por qué? Se pregunto aquella vez. ¿Por qué, si ella se hundía cada vez más con esa falsedad, le había abierto su corazón, a él, que se rumoreaba el más despiadado entre todos los de la época feudal?

Aquello ahora no importaba. Ahora solo importaba alcanzarla; por que ella quería regresar a donde pertenecía. A donde su belleza y su carácter son bien recibidos; y aquel lugar también, donde todos saben apreciar la hermosura de una dulce ángel de ojos chocolate. Quería ser egoísta; cortar su camino y dejarla solo para él. No le importaba llamarse egocéntrico, hipócrita o mal merecedor ante los ojos de los guardianes que ven desde arriba. Nada de lo que pudiesen decir, presente o futura-mente de él y ella podía impedirle querer enseñarle más allá de las barreras que la encerraron en su frío interior; con la ignorancia, el desprecio, el mal aprecio, burlas, críticas y todo aquello, de las personas. Eso quería hacer; Enseñarle y hacerla vivir con alegría. Con regocijo cada día al despertar. Para ello tenía que alcanzarla.

Alcanzarla; algo que se suponía tan fácil para su velocidad, pero bajo este cielo gris, tan difícil de hacer. Sentía su corazón salirse del pecho, por que ella se iría. Así lo había decidido. Abandonar este mundo que la humilló. Si, la habían humillado. A él también. Por las constantes burlas de haber tomado a aquella mujer tan solo por venganza, despecho. Por haberse "rebajado", según los otros, a marcar a una sacerdotisa. No, no era una sacerdotisa, auquella mujer era un ángel. Un ángel que había descendido del cielo para salvarlo, para hacerlo amar, para hacer que él comenzaba a comprender lo hermoso de la vida. Y su vez sufrir, por que su corazón se iría, dejaría de rodearlo lo rojo de algo vivo, para pasar a deshacerse y al final terminar perdiéndose como todo en este mundo.

De a poco, su largo recorrido parecía terminar, pero también parecía ser el fin de todo, pues ella se iba.

Lo que había sido una duda al principio de un cansino recorrido, ahora eran pasos firmes. Con una única decisión y terminó de todo esto. Sería libre. Libre por fin; aquella libertad tan deseada de su ser, por que cometió el error de ser a quién siempre tiran al suelo, a quién desprecian, y a quién se ve obligada a continuar, diciendo que aprecia la vida, que vivía bien en ella, cuando en realidad, continuaba crizándose más; de a poco hasta llegar a ser mil pedazos.

A metros de ella; se hallaba aquel preciado lugar. Aquel donde; esa Manipuladora del viento consiguió su libertad. También donde lo encontró a él, y donde su historia de regreso al mundo de color comenzó. Ahí se hallaba ella otra vez, queriendo terminar con su prisión ahí mismo, donde alguien vivió para ser libre, donde ella fue amada otra vez. Aquel lugar, lleno de hermosas flores de un tono más vivo que cualquier otro, como sonriendo a ella. Extendió una sonrisa a la bella flor, teñida de rojo, para mirar hacía el frente. A su ansiada libertad. Caminó lentamente hasta allí. Caminando con cuidado entre las flores. Ese lugar, donde volvió a ser de color y por fin se sintió importante, por fin sintió que era rescatada por el príncipe y se hacía la princesa. No quería pisarlo con sus manchados pies; llenos de tierra y barro.

Allí su objetivo. Aquel acantilado, donde lo miró a él luego de haberse entregado y donde ambos presenciaron un crepúsculo especial, para el corazón de ella. Una caída de más de 50 metros, con el mar como marcador hacía arriba. Ese tranquilo mar, que con el horrible grisáceo del cielo, se había vuelto furioso; por que le estaban quitando a su mitad complementaria. Sus ojos se posaron en el agresivo mar.

Se volteó a ver a las plantas que parecían más tristes con su idea. Les sonrió. Con aquella sonrisa se despidió de todo, de todo el mundo que vería por última vez como Kagome. Aquella sonrisa que le produjo llorar. Llorar con una sonrisa anhelante en sus labios. Pensó por una vez, que extrañaría sentir y ver con sus manos; como sería ver una vida nacer dentro de ella, el mágico cambio de lo frío a lo cálido del pasar de las estaciones, aquella brisa refrescante envolverla, sentir cada día como el máximo, entrar en contacto con otro cuerpo, todo ello, ¿lo extrañaría? ... Extrañaría sentir a su lado a él. Pero había sido la primera vez; luego de largos diez años, que sentía que eso realmente importaba. Que ella podía importarle a los demás.

Nada había importado más que él durante este tiempo. Y la ridícula idea de poder recuperar a todos; de olvidar aquellas humillaciones y maltratos tan viles que recibió, con los autores que no le dieron importancia por crearla tan madura y fuerte, que no le afectaría; desaparecía. Esa idea, que avivó en ese momento, se iba, terminando de recordar ese mundo que la recibió, que a pesar de todo y una repetitiva rutina, le dio una vida, llena de alegrías y profundas tristezas. Ahora pensaba que todo lo que había vivido, era una vida, pero su felicidad no se hallaba aquí, si no allá, lejos del mundo terrenal. Cerró sus ojos para ver a su rey de cabellos plateados. A aquel soberano caminar hacía ella, para besarla, para tomar su cintura y hacerla sentir el calor de un contacto físico. Aquel príncipe y soberano que también fue el único que ignoró todo aquello que eran impedimentos para estar a su lado, y la amó. La levantó, limpiando la sucia tierra que restaba en su ropa, para hacerla sonreír. Soñaba con probar una última vez, ese dulce de sus labios; cura de todas sus heridas. Animándola; pidiéndole a ella que renunciara a esta idea e ir con él: a aquel lejano castillo donde ella era dueña de todo. Por aquello ella sonreía. Por un sueño que terminaría por perderse sin haberse cumplido en este mundo, pero que de seguro, en el otro, encontraría por fin su correcto camino.

Sus párpados subieron para mostrar sus bellas pupilas. Se despidió nuevamente de este mundo, que ahora; pensaba que podía importarle, pero su felicidad no sería aquí, no a donde ella no pertenece. Y lo único que deseaba su destrozada alma, ansiosa de ver a su príncipe, era ser feliz. Feliz al lado de él. Extendió sus brazos, y un par de hermosas alas abrieron tras su espalda, tras la espalda de un ser puro. Su decisión había sido tomada. Lágrimas de diamante recorrían sus mejillas, abiertamente. Permitiendo poder expresarse por fin, con la libertad de la cual fue privada. Con las limpias lágrimas de un ser sagrado, su rostro comenzaba a limpiarse, a desechar toda la suciedad que hirió aquel rostro angelical.

Los ojos del cielo; tristes, por no poder volver a verla en aquel mundo terrenal, lloraban, lágrimas amargan que se extendían por todo el terreno visible, cayendo con dureza contra quiénes se atrevieron a herir a tan hermosa, pura e inocente alma, que había bajado para ayudarlos, pero que solo fue despreciada, despreciada por la palabra de uno y por la poca expresión libre de otros, pero... Así como triste y enfadado con aquellos que la lastimaron, extendió un pequeño rayo tan blanco y puro como ella, para a cobijarla y guiarla hacía donde de verdad encontraría su felicidad. Ella solo sintió el abrazador calor del cielo protegiéndola y siguió. Siguió aquel camino que el dulce cielo; compañero de sus penas y alegrías le guiaba. Se dejó caer. Cayó con las alas extendidas, destrozadas, pero ansiosas de hallar el lugar prometido. El mar la recibió entre su frío cuerpo y por pedido de su amigo, el cielo, la llevó a donde ella deseaba. La meció repetidas veces, pero aquello... Aquello no podía evitar que esa belleza sublime, insuperable para cualquier mortal, se viese reflejada aun en sus expresiones. Y aunque para otros esto sería una terrible tragedia; para ella era ir al lugar de su ansiada libertad, de su alegría y comprensión. Esa sensación tan esperada; aquella sensación de un bienestar donde podría sonreír y ser comprendida.

Y él; Él la veía. Su dulce amor se había despedido de todo y con aquellas destrozadas alas, que se impregnaban de tristeza y desesperación al no poder ver la felicidad para su dueña; abrían paso a su camino. Al camino que ella decidió para ir al mundo al cual pertenece, allá arriba, junto con los observadores de los mortales. Con sus brazos extendidos, como invitándolo a levantarse, viéndose como la máxima soberana. Aun cuando cayó, una hermosa sonrisa sincera hacía él se vio reflejada en sus finas facciones. Corrió hasta ella cuando hubo lanzado hacía el vacío, y la veía abrir vuelo y volar, guiándose del cielo y el mar que le mostraban el camino a seguir. Él cayó de rodillas. Por primera vez; en su longeva vida deseó, no haber creado la muralla de piedra frente a su persona. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sus manos con la sensación de impotencia y todo su ser quebrándose. Solo podía observala a ella. A ella que seguía cayendo frente a sus ojos, diciéndole con suaves palabras "Te Amo".

Un corte a su espalda hizo que despertara de la situación en la que se hallaba. Lágrimas. La cálida sensación de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas; mientras sus ojos se hallaban perdidos, buscando una solución a lo que era su amor fuera del mundo terrenal.

El grupo que alguna vez también se llamó "Amigos" de su dulce y amada sacerdotisa, no, ángel le miraban con odio, con desprecio único. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿En que momento él deseo el mal hacía aquella muchacha de belleza incomparable? Hasta su "hermano" le miraba con odio, como si quisiera matarlo por haber causado la tragedia de Kagome. ¿Tragedia? ¿Acaso buscar su camino a la felicidad era una tragedia? ¿Buscar esa felicidad de la cual ELLOS le privaron? Aquellos que la despreciaron hasta en lo más pequeño e insignificante, ahora me observaban como la causa de todo un mal de diez años. No les escuchaba. Ellos solo gritaban, mientras él les miraba confundido. El nivel de hipocresía al que ellos llegaban. Hasta esa castaña, al lado de un extraño monje, le reclamaba... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si ella desprecio a su supuesta amiga, todo para irse con el que se hallaba al lado, se atrevía a mirarle así?

Nadie. Nadie tuvo la suficiente visión para ver lo que él veía. Un hermoso ángel que había ido en busca de la felicidad. Felicidad que con los que ayudó, jamás consiguió. Todo lo que decían eran críticas. Malas palabras de personas que encontrarían su amor fuera del mundo que pisaban. Aquellas frases y teorías estúpidas, formados por los que la lastimaron a ella; "Él no la quería y recurrió al suicido.", "No sabía apreciar la vida" Y un sin fin de etc, donde lo único que veían era lo negativo de la situación; situación que ellos mismos causaron a un ser puro.

Él decidió ignorar a los que reclamaban, ignorando que fueron ellos los causantes, para mirar nuevamente por el acantilado por el que había caído su amada. Recordando la dulce brisa correr su cabello, trayéndole un mensaje; El "Te amo" de ella. Miró por última vez a los críticos ignorantes y se lanzó hacía el mar.

Agradeciendo el cariño que aquel joven tuvo con la hermosa protegida de los guardianes de allá arriba, el cielo guío al peli-plata por el camino que ella recorría hacía la felicidad. El mar le ayudó para alcanzarla y con desesperación cogió la mano de su amada, para aferrarla hacía si mismo y dejarse llevar hacía donde ella pertenecía; a donde él estaría con ella; por que allí ella era comprendida y aceptada. Aquellos ojos vacíos de ella, se abrieron para alcanzar el dulce que ansiaba saborear, llenándose de vida enérgica que no había tenido. Él entre lo que era una fuerte sacudida, también la mantuvo a su lado, sin importarle el frío de aquel camino.

Y al final; Ella llegó a donde pertenecía. Llegó a donde todos la dejaban ser ella misma, donde apoyaba y era apoyada, donde también se hablaba con sinceridad única. Y en especial; donde él la siguió para vivir en la eternidad donde su pureza e inocencia se hacían dos hermosas sonrisas dispuestas entregarse la una a la otra, para siempre.

Nadie en el mundo terrenal consideró que un ángel los había abandonado. Que aquellas alas que ellos oscurecían; lograron salvarse y buscaron su camino deseado. Solo dijeron las imprudencias de una tragedia, de una supuesta chica que era feliz, cuando ellos la maltrataron hasta el cansancio, exigiéndole sin ayudarla.

Pero aquello, allá arriba, ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba, era sentir ese regocijo con el alma cada día; por que al amanecer despertabas con la persona anhelada. Él consiguió mostrarle lo que deseaba, en el mundo en que ella debió estar; pero pesé a todo, agradecía que hubiese ido abajo, por que la pudo conocer.

Allí aquella joven; que se quedó atrapado en un mundo al que no pertenecía por diez años; había encontrado su felicidad al fin. Después del desprecio de los que creyó algo importante, consiguió que aun que sea a uno, le importará su presencia y quién también fue capaz de seguirla por ese duro camino que el cielo y el mar; les ayudaron a recorrer.

Era feliz. La encontró; su tan ansiada libertad y ahora pronunciaba cada mañana al verle: _"Te Amo, Sesshomaru". _


End file.
